Prodigy Fox
by JessTheFallen
Summary: A revised copy of the original, Now Naru/Saku/? setting up a poll. Naruto doesn't have the whole Sharingan thing ether. Anyway enjoy! If you never read it before the beginning is very dark.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prodigy Fox.**

**Yo Yo Yo It's Jess here with a revised chapter of Prod Fox  
**

**Ch1.:The Woman who adopted a son and the Prodigy.**

"Ano… Tsunade-sama, we're very close to Konoha." Shizune a young girl around sixteen said to her master, a blond woman with a bust that made men crazy.

"I know… we're going in to collect a bounty and leave." She said her eyes closed. "I never want to come back to this place but for the good of my sake addiction I must!"

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune sighed. The two soon heard a cry from the forest.

"What was that?" Tsunade said entering the forest. She soon came to a site that made her vomit. On the ground was a blond boy no older then six naked, bloody and beaten, he reeked of excrement and he looked almost dead.

"Kami-sama!" Shizune said rushing over she began to heal the boy. "Tsunade-sama!" She yelled as her teacher shook her head and ran to aid in the healing. When they finished they put some of Shizune's old clothing on him, they were a bit big but they worked. "Lets take him to the hospital!" Tsunade said as the two ran the rest of the way to Konoha.

_Konoha_ _Hospital._

"We need a doctor!" Shizune screamed entering the hospital.

"What seems to be the mater?" A kindly old doctor said to her.

"This boy was assaulted possibly raped he needs a full physical!" Tsunade said holding the boy.

The doctor took one look him and said. "Of course Tsunade-sama. You should inform the Hokage you are here." He smiled.

Tsunade could feel hate coming off of the old man she shook her head and let the old man take him, she silently moved to follow him with Shizune.

"That stupid bitch should have left you to die." The doctor said pulling out a scalpel. "This is for my son you demon!" As he was about to kill the boy he felt his hand smashed into peaces by Tsunade's.

"You bastard what do you think you're doing!" She said tossing him into the wall.

"You should have let the demon die! That monster killed my son! That dame Kyuubi!" He screamed.

'Kyuubi that means this boy is Minato's son…' Tsunade thought. "Demon or no any man who would kill a child is the scum of the earth!" She yelled slaming her fist into his gut as the wall cracked behind him and he passed out. "Shizune prepare everything for a full physical and seal of this room."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said running out of the room with the unconscious doctor.

_Two hours later._

Tsunade put down her pencil and picked up a folder. She walked over to the still unconscious boy and lifted him gently. 'To think such thing could be done to a child… what monster's would do this…' The boy moved in closer to her as if a child clinging to there mother for protection. Tsunade looked at the boy and pulled him closer 'I'll protect you now…' She sniffed the air and smelt a familiar smell "Come in Sensei…" She said as the Hokage entered.

"Is he ok?" He asked.

"Physically yes, mentally is another question… The boy has enough scaring to equal any time tested Shinobi, he has saver head trauma, has three broken ribs, his right leg looks like a jigsaw puzzle, and he has signs of sexual molestation and rape." She said tears in her eyes.

"They took a chance when the Uchiha massacre happened the other day, I should have guessed they would do this." He sighed.

"Monster…" She said.

"What?" He asked.

"This town is full of monsters!" She yelled.

"I can't disagree…" He sighed.

"I'm leaving when he wakes and taking him with me." She said to him. "I am this boys godmother it's my right."

Sarutobi smiled "Naruto needs a mother and I'm not one to deny him, but he must return at fifteen for the Gennin exams, it was in his fathers will that he is to recieve his inheritance after becoming a Gennin."

"Fine, but I'm teaching him everything I know before he is aloud to return understood." Tsunade said.

"Fine by me." He sighed.

_Two days later._

Naruto opened his eyes to a white room 'It's the hospital, I hate hospitals…' Naruto thought. 'But what a strange dream… who was that beautiful woman who saved me.' Naruto had, had a dream where a beautiful woman with hair as blond as his saved him. He sighed and turned his head to see that same woman asleep her hair covering her face a gentle snore coming from her, in her lap was another woman, much younger she had long black hair and was in a black kimono like dress.

The blond suddenly spoke. "I see you're up Naruto."

"How do you know my name." Naruto said half shocked half afraid.

"Don't worry I'm a friend of you parents, it was there wish I take care of you when they passed away." She said.

"Really…" He said.

"Yes… I've come to take you away for a while to make you stronger." She said. "Do you… want to come with me?"

"Hai." Naruto said.

"Shizune get up." She said.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." She said rubbing her eyes. "Ah… Hello Naruto-kun I'm Shizune you can call me Nee-chan if you want." She smiled seeing the boy up.

"Hello Shizne-nee-chan." He smiled.

"Come you two we're leaving right now, well get new clothing for Naruto-kun when we get to the next town." She said.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Shizune said.

"Hai Tsunade-Oba-san (Aunt Tsunade not Grandma Tsunade.)" Naruto said.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said.

"Hai." He answered.

"Well I adopted you so you can call me kaa-san… if you want." She said smiling and blushing.

"Hai Kaa-san!" He smiled.

Tsunade suddenly grabbed Naruto into a power hug and screamed "Kawaii!"

Later Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune stood at the gate. "This is it Naruto-kun you won't be back till you're Gennin exam at fifteen, are you ready?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai Kaa-san!" He said.

"Right lets go!" She yelled and the three left not to be seen for nine years.

_Nine years later, Tanzaku town_

"Get him! He's Tsunade's son he'll be quite the money maker!" A debt colecter screamed as they chased after a blond. He was tall around 6"3' he had long hair in a pony tail, he wore a white shirt that's arms length went past his arms, and black pants. On his right cheek was a diamond shaped tattoo and on the back of his shirt was the words 'Bad Luck' in kanji. He stopped and turned at the men following and raised a red glowing fist.

"How many times do I have to say this…" He punched the ground causing a mini earthquake as the ground split and sent the men flying "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!"

"Truly worth the title Bad Luck ne, Naruto?" said a voice.

"Not as much as you and Kaa-san, Jiraiya." He said to his mentor and Father figure.

"Tsunade sent me to tell you the Gennin exam is tomorrow and you better show up." He sighed and muttered something about being not a messenger boy.

"Yeah I know." He growled.

"Well I'll go two I haven't watched an exam in years, should be fun." He said.

"Keep up Jiji…" He said turning in the direction of Konoha.

"You're one to talk about peoples age, you've seen how old you're Kaa-san really is." He yelled.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and growled "What was that?"

"N-nothing…" Jiraiya said nearly pissing himself.

"Good…"

_The next day in the Hokage's office._

"So you've returned Naruto-kun, and you got Jiraiya to come back with you." Sarutobi said as the two entered his office.

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama." He said bowing to the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun no need to be formal, now head to the school I must speak to Jiraiya-kun alone." He waved.

"Hai… Have my home ready when I return." He said leaving.

"He seems cold…" Sarutobi said.

"It's this city… he hates it, and I don't blame him." Jiraiya said.

_Konoha_ _Academy_

"Alright guys we are going to start soon." Iruka said to the class.

"Ne, ne Sasuke-kun can we go out after this?" Said a pink haired girl to a raven haired boy.

"No way forehead he's going out with me!" A blond said.

"Sakura… Ino… will you two go away." Sasuke said.

"Dame Sasuke thinks he's the big shit cause he's the last Uchiha makes me mad!" a boy sitting next to a big white dog said.

"Calm down Kiba-kun." Said a blue haired girl with white eyes.

"Hey who's the blond guy…" a fat guy from the back. All eyes turned to Naruto who stood at the front of the class.

"Ah hello I was told somebody was coming in for the exam, please tell us you name and something about yourself." He smiled.

"That is irrelevant… but I suppose I should be hospitable while I'm forced to be here… I'm Namikaze Naruto, Son of The Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato, adopted son of the Slug Sennin Tsunade and student of the Toad Sennin Jiraiya." He said in a cold tone.

All faces fell on him and people looked at him, he did look like the Fourth. Maybe he really was his son.

"I don't like people who stare, I hurt them… stop." He growled as everyone looked away save Sasuke.

"Yeah right you hurt me, I call you're bluff! The fourth never had a son, and Tsunade doesn't ether, adopted or not. Don't listen to this dobe!" He laughed.

"If I'm correct Sensei the exam ends with a mock trail…" Naruto said.

"Yes that's right." Iruka said at the blond.

"I chose him as my opponent, scum such as him must learn there place on the food chain." Naruto said at a deathly cold tone.

"H-Hai…" Iruka said afraid at the K.I. (Killing intent) Coming from the blond. "P-P-Please take the seat next to Haruno Sakura…Sakura-chan stand so he knows who you are."

"Don't be afraid… I'm not as hostile as my Kaa-san… unless I need to be." He said turning to look for Sakura. His eyes widened at the girl. Her pink locks, her green eyes, her milky white skin, her small yet full breast. It was as if cupid had hit him with a mountain sized arrow. 'Such beauty… truly such a treasure if there ever was.' He thought.

Naruto walked to where she was and bowed and took her hand. "Hello Sakura-san it is a true pleasure to be blessed by the presence of true beauty." He said kissing it.

Sakura blushed uncontrollably at this as she started to stutter. "Th-Th-Thank you… Naruto-san."

"No thank you for your presence, a rose among the thorns if there ever was." He said making her go completely red. Naruto then felt eyes on him he looked down and saw the person who had insulted him earlier looking at him with anger.

"You should cool down baka… Hyoton: Touketsu Heru (Frozen Hell)…" Naruto said raising his arm as Ice encircled him. Everyone gasped as this happened. "A yes I forgot, son of Uzumaki Kushina of the Ice jutsu clan…" He said sitting next to the woman of beauty. "Sakura-san would it be possible that you show me this town it is been a long time since I have been here, I shall pay for anything that we do of course." He said with a warm smile.

"O-ok…" She said still red. '_What the hell why am I saying this I should say no I like Sasuke-kun, don't I!"_ "**Not as much as you think I guess, besides it might be a nice change of pace, and think how ****jealous piggy will be!" **said the girl's inner self. '_Maybe you're right, besides he's new in town and it would be the nice thing to do.'_

"Alright Casanova, lets take the test, you can flirt after." Mizuki said.

Naruto turned to him and instantly felt the hate coming from him. '_Another blind fool… you may devour him later if he disrupts me Kyuubi.' _"**Much obliged kit, much obliged."** The Kyuubi said.

As the students took the exam everyone was surprised when Naruto stood moments after receiving it and handed him the test. "You might want to up the difficulty on that, many of the questions answered each other." He said stepping out of the room.

"Where do you think your going?" Mizuki asked. As soon as this was said a needle made of ice went by him.

"Hyoton: Sensatsu Suisho. (Flying water needle)… you should be more careful of who you speak to baka-sensei." He said. "And I have to take a piss, I haven't gone all day." He said closing the door.

"Come out Jiraiya…" Naruto said as the man came from behind a corner.

"Don't pull punches do you Naruto… though you never have, not you're style." He said to his student.

"Much like Kakashi-nii-chan ne?" He said throwing Kunai made of ice out an open window.

"My Ichi Ichi!" Came a scream.

"They rot the brain Hentai-nii-chan." He said as Kakashi came threw the window.

"Naruto!" He screamed. "It's nice to see you again." He smiled.

"Are you going to view me crush the Uchiha clan today Kakashi." He said.

"Please that Uchiha doesn't stand a chance against you." Kakashi said.

"Yes he is no Itachi." Naruto yawned.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have let him escape." Jiraiya said.

"I would have died if i didn't." Naruto smiled warmly as he walked into the bathroom.

"As I said Kakashi, he's yours now take care of him." Jiraiya said disappearing.

"I will." Kakashi said poffing away as well.

_Jutsu exam._

"Alright all we will be testing you on you're jutsu, please do three jutsu one must be a bunshin of any type and clan jutsu are aloud no Taijutsu though." Iruka said smiling. As the students took the exam they got to… "Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

"Heh, watch a true clans power dobe…" Sasuke preformed two fire jutsu and a bunshin he got 98 points for the style and grace in which he did it. He then turned to Naruto and said "Perfection for perfect people."

"Alright Naruto-san you're up."

Naruto made a few hand signs as the air grew cold. "Hyoton bunshin." He said as a Ice man formed and took the shape of Naruto. It smirked and made a sign as it's crystal body took on flesh. Naruto then made another sign and his right hand became covered in ice. "Hyoton: Katana" He said as he ran and struck the ice man shattering it into peaces. To the surprise of all the Ice man reformed and waved him on for another attack. Naruto made another set of signs as the sound of thunder came as Naruto's right arm was now covered in electricity and his Ice blade was now humming with lightning's wrath. "RaiHyoton: Aisu Raikari! (Lightning and Ice Jutsu: Ice Lightning Blade.) He ran at his clone and stabbed trough it smashing it to peaces again as the electricity melted it.

"Wow…" Iruka and the class save Sasuke said.

"How do you score that Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"One Hundred Points!" Naruto smiled at his score and looked at Sasuke. "As you said Perfection for the Perfect." He laughed as he saw Sasuke fume.

Naruto sat and watched as the rest of them went he watched as Sakura went and noticed her skills. '_I should have a talk with Kaa-san we might have another Med-nin on our hands.'_

_Mock Battle._

The fights were fast and fluid as people cheered and roared at the battles. All waiting to see there Uchiha fight and laugh at the fool with the dumb luck that fought him. Naruto looked at the crowd and saw faces he knew. Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya. Some he knew but disliked with a passion Danzo, Hairashi, and many council members. And last her saw people who sent a smile to him. Shizune, Sarutobi, and his Kaa-san. He looked as the last battle took place and he knew it was his turn.

"Ladies and Gents thank you for coming. We are now at the moment you have waited for the last match!" Mizuki said.

"I have three hundred on the Uchiha in a minuet flat" a man said. Tsunade was tempted but she swore of gambling on her sons skills. "Won't you be sorry." She said grinning.

"Now Sasuke Uchiha!" He said as the stadium erupted. "Versus Naruto Namikaze." He growled as people gasped.

Naruto walked onto and instantly heard hisses and boos as people started to scream demon and murderer. "It feels go to be home" he said to his opponent who was wondering why they were doing such things.

Sasuke looked at him and said. "What's going on dobe."

"Nothing just a warm welcome home." He said smiling. "Now let us begin so I may have my time with the beautiful Sakura."

"Dobe Sakura's just being nice, don't look into it to deep." He said.

"The first step to a relationship is getting to know each other and that is all I wish to do, get to know her, if my plan works relationship or no I will see much of Sakura-san." Naruto held up two fingers and yelled. "Two minuets."

"What… you think I'll need two to beat you?" Sasuke said as naruto shook his head.

"I'm giving you two till I get serious and finish this joke of a bout." Naruto said.

The graduating class looked on as they each thought.

Ino was the first to break silence "Please that baka couldn't take down Sasuke-kun in two-thousand years let alone two minuets."

Shino spoke next "You're right Naruto-san will be bored in one minuet I think."

Shikamaru sighed and said. "It's troublesome but Naruto is a man of his word I think. But Sasuke is a bit tough, Three minuets."

Sakura spoke now. "Two is the time and two is the result, Naruto-san will beat Sasuke-kun right after two minuets is over."

Naruto snapped his finger as an hourglass made of Ice appeared. He looked at the Council and said. "Now watch as I show you the very limited extent of you're pets power." He waved his hand at Sasuke and said. "Do you think you can do what Itachi could not, and beat the bad luck."

"Itachi… you've seen him… you've fought him…" Sasuke said.

"I did, he is a true warrior unlike you" He grinned.

"DIE!!" He screamed rushing him as Naruto yawned and sidestepped him.

"So slow… Itachi is faster." Naruto laughed.

"I'll beat you and force you to tell me where he is!" Sasuke said jumping back. "Katon:Karyū Endan no Jutsu! (Fire Dragon Missile)"

Naruto raised his hand as Ice appeared and blocked his Attack "Hyoton: Oni Aisu Shi-Rudo**.** (Demon Ice Shield) You should try harder Itachi melted that shield."

"I'll KILL YOU AND THEN I"LL KILL HIM!" He roared.

"Fool you could never kill the likes of me or him! Like the the man who rolls the bolder up the hill you shall never see it's top!" Naruto said as Sasuke came in for an attack.

Naruto ducked to the side as a punch came to his face, Naruto put a foot out as Sasuke tripped and hit the floor, Naruto looked at the glass as the last ice crystal feel and sighed. As Sasuke was about to stand a ice katana came to his face. "I believe that is a win." Naruto spoke

Mizuki growled as he raised his hand. "Victory to Namikaze Naruto..." he said as he quickly left the stadium.

Suddenly boos erupted in the stadium Naruto smiled and laughed. "Dame it feels good to be home!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Prodigy Fox**

**Yo all Chapter two is back up with some changes Naruto's sister is now called Naru (Short for Naruko) instead of Kushina.**

**Enjoy**

**Ch.2: The Team and The Other Namikaze**

Naruto stood there as his friends jumped to see him. Anko wrapped her arms around him and said. "That's the way to do it blonde! I loved it watching that Uchiha pricks blood boil! I'm getting Dango… you're treat of course." She grinned.

"Gonem Anko-nee-chan I'm to busy to fill you sugar addiction tonight." He said slipping out of the Snake woman's vice grip.

"Well done Naruto as expected from sensei's son." Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks Hentai…" Naruto grinned at Kakashi's frustration.

"Well done Geki." Jiraiya said patting him on the head.

"Ero-Sennin what did I say about you calling me that!" He yelled hitting him with a chakra enforced fist.

"Naruto-kun…" Tsunade said making Naruto look at her.

"Hai Kaa-san." He smiled.

"Good job!" She said putting him in a death hug.

"Tsunade-sama I don't think he can breath!" Shizune yelled.

Tsunade pulled him out as a very dizzy Naruto said. "Arigato Nee-chan…"

"Naruto…" Sarutobi said as Naruto shook his head and looked at him.

"Congratulations!" He said handing him a tattered headband and gloves.

"That's you're Tou-san's Band and you're Kaa-san's (Kushina not Tsunade) medical gloves." Tsunade said to him.

"Also about that privet exam it's been taken care of." Sarutobi said.

"Arigato… Sakura-san you can come over here." Naruto said.

Sakura came out from behind the entrance and walked over. "Ano…hello." She said.

"It's ok Sakura-san none of them will bite." Naruto laughed.

"I have to say Naruto-san you did a bit of a turn around." Sakura said.

"We all have many masks Sakura-san, the way I acted during the test is very different from the way I act in front of my friends." He smiled.

"Dose that mean I'm you're friend?" She asked.

"But of course Sakura-san." He smiled. Suddenly a huge K.I. appeared as Sakura shook in fear. "Kaa-san…" Naruto sighed.

"Gonem but I don't think you're ready to date, you pinky leave." Tsunade said trying to make her go away.

Naruto turned to her and held up a finger. "One, I'm fifteen I'm more then ready. Two, How do you even know I'm dating her. Three, I know you want me to be you're little boy forever but all kaa-san know when it's time to let go."

Tsunade hung her head in shame and said. "You're right sorry…"

"It's ok Kaa-san." He said giving her a hug.

"Come on Sakura-san lets go." Naruto said turning.

"Right…" She said following.

The day was more or less fun, Sakura showed around Naruto the best spots in town but took pain at the fact that everyone glared at the boy as they passed. As the day rolled to night the two stopped for dinner.

"Ichiruka Ramen?" Naruto said.

"Yeah well I don't want you spending to much so well eat here." Sakura said.

"I like ramen…" Naruto said.

"Really then good thing I took you here." She smiled.

"Hmm… Sakura is there something wrong?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Well it's just I can't seem to figure you out Naruto-san." She said.

"Well what is it you would like to know I'll be more the happy to help." He smiled.

"Just… who are you?" She asked.

"Vaige but to the point I suppose… I'm a monster…" He said making Sakura look confused.

"Well that's what the town's people think. You see they blame me for something that happened the day I was born. It's to complicated to tell you know but it's the reason that the people look at me funny." Naruto answered.

'_What's his secret the more and more I find out the more I have to know, he's so enigmatic… so…' _"**Hot!" **I.S. said.

'_What, no! I mean yeah he's hot but he's not my type.' _Sakura thought.

"**And Sasuke is? Why do you like him anyway?"** I.S. asked.

'_He's nice, smart, and strong.'_ She said.

"**Yeah sure… Then it was him who gave you the complements at school, him who completed the written exam in a minute flat, and him who won the bout between him and Naruto huh?" **I.S. said.

'_Well he just isn't ready for girls yet…'_ she answered.

"**The boy's fifteen for fucks sake! Most of you're friends are in serious relationships already! TenTen and Neji, Hinata and Kiba, Shino is dating a girl from his clan, so is Choji and you're still kowtowing around hoping Sasuke will open the flood gates… how long are you gonna kid yourself before you take the hint?" **I.S. asked.

'_Maybe it is time to move beyond Sasuke.'_ Sakura

"Sakura-san?" Naruto said snapping her out of it.

"Oh sorry Naruto I was just thinking." She blushed.

"For quite a time I've sat here for five minutes calling you're name." The blond chukled as the roseset blushed more.

"What would you like Sakura-san?" He smiled.

"Shrimp please." She said to the owner.

"Yes miss… and you sir." The old man said kindly.

"Two Miso for me." He said with a smile.

'_I feel no hate from this man he seems to except me.' _Naruto thought.

"**Some Humans are so blind that they think you are me but not all, case in point this one, I can sense he knows of my presence in you but he harbors no ill will." **Kyuubi said.

"Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Huh sorry just remembered something I must do later." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Heh, now you're spacing out." She smiled as Naruto blushed.

"Heh, Gonem Sakura-san…" He said.

"You can call me Sakura, Naruto, the 'san' seems so informal." She said.

"As you wish." Naruto said.

A little later the two decided it was way too late and Naruto walked Sakura home.

"We'll Sakura I shall see you at team assignments tomorrow then." Naruto said bowing.

"**Come on do it!" **Inner Sakura screamed.

"Naruto wait." She said walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for the good night." She smiled red as a cherry running backwards into her house.

Naruto rubbed the side of his now red face. "Heh…" Was all her could manage to say.

_With Sakura._

"I can't believe I did that…" She said.

"What didn't you do?" Said an older voice.

"Kaa-san!" Sakura said as a red head with green eyes in a night gown came out of the shadows.

"Where have you been Sakura Haruno?" Said Iris Haruno

"Nowhere I was with some friends..." she answered way too fast.

"Ahhh so that kiss on the cheek?" She said smiling .

"You saw that?" Sakura turned red.

"Hai, but let me ask why did you stop going after Sasuke Uchiha?" She said.

"I realized he was self centered and wouldn't ever open to me or any others." She said.

The older woman smiled and waved her of to bed, looking at Naruto who was still rubbing his face in shock, she smiled and said. "Thank Kami-sama…"

"**Cha! Take that Kushina-chan and my kids are together after all and to fuck what the people think! There children shall be breath taking!"** Inner Iris screamed.

"Hai… they will be… take care of her Namikaze Naruto.' she smiled going to bed.

"Heh… that was… nice." Naruto said turning to leave. As he left two sets of eyes watched.

"It seems that Naruto-kun has found a little girlfriend nee-san…" Said a female voice.

"Indeed he has and a Haruno by the green eyes, though the pink hair… how do you get that?" Said another female.

"Maybe it's dyed… Can I dye my hair nee-san!" Said the other female.

"No… but if he's with a Haruno… yes this might be fun…" The second said. "Shh… there's someone here." Said the second as Mizuki and a group of Ninja appeared.

"After that demon!" Mizuki ordered.

"Halt!" The second female said appearing in front of them along with the woman. The woman had black hair and blue eyes. While the other looked like a female clone of Naruto down to the clothing she wore, save the fact that she had the Kanji for 'Devil Girl' where 'Bad Luck' should have been. They stood looking at Mizuki and his men grins on there faces.

"Out of the way!" Mizuki screamed.

"Afraid not my friend." The girl said turning to her sister said. "Naru-chan…" The girl named Naru grinned and said. "Hyoton…"

_The next day Naruto's house._

Naruto woke to yelling and banging in his mansion as he sighed and dressed and headed for the stairs. Naruto went to the kitchen which was about as big as his old flat and pulled a chair next to Jiraiya and Shizune.

"What's with the noise this morning?" Naruto asked taking a muffin from the table.

"Tsunade-sama is angry at the council they were here to issue an arrest for you." Shizune said.

"Ne? Why?" Naruto said surprised.

"Mizuki and a bunch of ninja were all killed last night, you were blamed as they were after you, Sarutobi said that even if you did it, it's still self-defense and they can't charge you so they were forced to leave. Tsunade's been braking shit for an hour pissed off that they would try to work so fast. So Naruto you kill 'em?" Jiraiya finished.

"No and trust me I would tell you if I did." Naruto said chewing on his muffin and looking to the clock.

"Well, I must get going or I'll be late." Naruto said devouring his muffin in one chomp. "Good bye Kaa-san!" Naruto yelled. His answerer was a boom and a scream.

On his way to school Naruto noticed the presence of two people following him. "May I help you ladies?" a Hyoton clone said appearing behind Ino and Sakura.

"AHH!!" They screamed as they fell from there spot.

"You know…" Naruto said walking over to them. "It's not healthy to stalk someone."

"Please I wouldn't stalk you I only happened to be heading the same way." Ino said.

"Bull Shit Piggy! You live on the other side of town!" Sakura yelled. "At least I live in the same general area as Naruto!" the two then grabbed and yanked at each others hair.

Naruto shook his head and sighed before splitting them up. "Would you two lovely women care to join me on my way to school?" Naruto asked.

"Ok!" The two yelled.

"Wonderful, shall we?" Naruto said as he gave each an arm.

Upon entry the school was abuzz with talk of Naruto's defeat of Sasuke and the fact he came in with the two most sought after girls in class. Naruto sat in the class next to him were Sakura and Ino. He was snoring lightly as he felt a presence and opened a single eye to see a lazy looking boy with a hand out.

"It's troublesome but I didn't introduce myself names Nara Shikamaru." He said yawning.

"Nice to meet you Shikamaru-san." Naruto said shaking his hand.

"Just Shikamaru is fine." He said.

"My name's Kiba!" Said a bark as he turned and saw a brown haired boy on a dog.

"An Inuzuka? I've never meet one, nice to meet you Kiba." Naruto said shaking hands.

"Aburin Shino…" Said a voice from next to him as a boy with a hoody and glasses put forth a hand which Naruto shook, soon Choji and Hinata moved over to greet him as well and they all ended up sitting and listening to Naruto's travels.

_Hour Later…_

"…so Kaa-san hangs Jiraiya by his nads and threatens to castrate him if he ever showed me Ichi Ichi or nude photo's ever again." Naruto finished as all broke into laughter.

"Poor Jiraiya-sama." Hinata said between laughs.

"That Hentai-baka deserved it, having an eleven year old rate his new book that's just horrible." Sakura said.

"Wasn't all bad…" Naruto said getting glares from the girls. "I meant in general not the nude photo thing that was scars for life shit, especially this one with this horse, a midget, and a…"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Gonem Sakura…" Naruto said bowing his head.

"Ok guys listen up!" Iruka said entering the room. "Were going to split you into you're teams now starting with team one…" Naruto looked as Iruka read names at the people in the class he smiled at the thought of friends he had made. He watched as boys and girls moved to sit in there teams some smiling to be with friends some annoyed to be with bitter rivals. "Team Seven is Namikaze Naruto…" Naruto looked up at this point he could here girls around him holding there breath and muttering 'please kami-sama.' He looked to see Sakura who sat there like she had all day with a smile on her face. "Haruno Sakura… and Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT!!" Many of the kuniochi yelled several cursing Sakura out.

"That's how it goes kids sorry." Iruka said. Naruto smiled as Kiba and Hinata were placed together with there friend Shino and laughed to himself at Ino's reaction to her team and the string of curses she let lose that would make his Kaa-san blush.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat there an hour later the only team without a sensei Sasuke had refrained from acknowledging either of his teammates as of far but did take note when Naruto stood. "Prick is late as usual…" Naruto said.

"You know our sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I do…" Naruto said. "And if he isn't here in ten seconds I'm burning his Ichi Ichi." Naruto said looking at a watch. Five seconds later a silver haired Jounin with a mask and a headband over his left eye appeared. "New record…" Naruto said.

"Sorry Naruto Jiraiya-sama asked for help and…"

"Lie." Naruto huffed as the Jounin sighed in defeat.

"Now, now lets go shall we." He said. "Meet me on the roof." And with that he poofed away.

"Show off…" Naruto said as he walked out followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

_Roof_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat and looked at there teacher who was in the middle of a thought.

"Is there any point to us being here?" Sasuke growled.

"Mmm why yes there is, I would like to get to know you and would like for each of you to get to know each other." Kakashi said. "Lets start with me, My names Hatake Kakashi, I like… books."

Naruto made a cough that sounded like the word 'porn'

"And my girlfriend Anko, my dislikes are people who betray there friends, and my dreams are… well I have none that I wish to talk about." Kakashi finished. "Naruto you go first."

"Alright, My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are my medical work, my gardening, kaa-san and Shizune-nee-chan, and Sakura here." He said pointing to her as she turned red. "My dislikes are Akatsuki, people who think they are better then others… and perverts." He said as he glared at Kakashi who had a hand on his little orange book. "My dream is to have a family and continue on my fathers legacy by becoming Hokage."

"Ok you with the pink hair." Kakashi said.

"My Name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are…" She thought about it as an eye went to Naruto who failed to notice it. "… the medical field, and flowers. My dislikes are like Naruto's people who look down on others and perverts… also snakes. My dream is to become a Medical Ninja like Tsunade-sama and Naruto-k…san" She said catching herself as Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

'_Naruto you've only been here a day and you're already a heart throb.'_ He thought.

"Alright Uchiha…" He said to the Emo king of Konoha.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke, I have no like's or dislikes my dream is to Kill my brother and to restore my clan… oh and to defeat Naruto in battle." He said.

"Well that was… dark." Kakashi said. "The three of you meet at training ground seven tomorrow for you're final exam."

"What!!" Sakura and Sasuke.

"I had a feeling there was more to becoming a ninja then that whole mess yesterday." Naruto said calmly.

"Yes well see you at five tomorrow and don't eat you might vomit." He said disappearing.

Naruto turned to them and said. "In English… Eat and meet at Seven in the morning."

"Whatever…" Sasuke said walking off.

"I promised to help my Kaa-san move some new book to the children's section at the Library I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Sakura smiled leaving as well.

Naruto called to her, stopping her. "Sakura I would like to ask if you would like to maybe go on another date after the exam tomorrow…" He said blushing a bit.

"Sure!" She yelled quite fast.

"Ok… I'll pick you up at eight." Naruto said.

"See you then." Sakura said turning around and leaving.

"Naru-nee-chan I know you're there." Naruto said as a pair of hands grabbed him.

"Naruto-nii-chan!" said the girl Naru hugging him.

"Well the legendary 'Devil Twins' together again." Said the first female from before.

"Jessica-nee-sama." Naruto said bowing at the girl. "It's been to long."

"Hai it has Naruto-kun." Jessica said with a smile. "Well now that team seven's last member is here I shall take my leave and continue my investigation." Jessica said and a black wing busted out of the left side of her back. "Take care you two I'll return around the Chuunin exams." She said as she disappeared leaving only black feathers behind.

"Half angels… what strange allies we have ne? Naru-nee-chan?" Naruto said turning around.

Naru looked at the sky for a second before turning to her brother. "So what's this about a date ne?" She said.

"Private information…" Naruto said with a grin.

"Boo…" Naru pouted.

"Come on Nee-chan I'm sure Kaa-san will be glad to know you've arrived." Naruto said smiling at his sister.

"Aww Naruto-nii-chan please tell me about you're girlfriend!" Naru said.

"No…"

"Please!"

"No…"

"PLEAAAASSSSEEEE!!"

"No!"

This continued all the way home for the twins as unknown to them Jiraiya and Naru stood looking on from a tree.

"So Namikaze Naru the 'Devil Girl' and Namikaze 'Bad Luck' Naruto are together again." Jiraiya laughed.

Kakashi sighed as he pulled out his Ichi Ichi. "I don't think Konoha is built on strong enough foundation to survive the living earthquake that is the Namikaze twins."

Suddenly a blizzard picked up out of nowhere and Naruto yelled "I'M STILL NOT TELLING YOU NOW UNFREEZE MY LOWER HALF OR YOU MIGHT NOT GET NEICES AND NEPHEWS!"

Jiraiya sighed and said. "Most certainly not…"


End file.
